<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Can't Forget by ToriIsATree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564995">What You Can't Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriIsATree/pseuds/ToriIsATree'>ToriIsATree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriIsATree/pseuds/ToriIsATree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still feel it. They way they violated him, the way they tortured him, the way they broke him. Six years later, the event still haunts him. It wasn't his fault! He just wanted to help someone! His kind and innocent nature was taken advantage of, his body marked in more ways than one. And now, he'll be damned if he lets anyone else suffer like he did.</p><p>At the age of six, Gon Freecs was kidnapped and raped. Six years later, he becomes a hunter to hunt down the same bastards that ruined his life, taking the one thing he can never get back, all while acting like the boy from before that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story starts from when the group is stuck in the room for 50 hours during the exams.<br/>If there are any mistakes, it'd be great if you could point them out.</p><p>Have fun reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon stood on top of Killua's skateboard, his arms outstretched while the boy with fluffy white hair adjusted his stance so he wouldn't fall. <em>Don't see. Don't see. </em>Kurapika was choosing a book from the wide selection while Leorio and Tonpa were sitting on the couches. </p><p>Killua flipped the skateboard, then caught it mid-air, turning back to the green-clad twelve year-old. <br/>
"If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself." Killua explained, handing the skateboard to Gon.<br/>
"Got it." </p><p>Meanwhile, Leorio turned to Kurapika.<br/>
"Once we've been here for fifty hours, we'll have ten hours left, right?" Leorio asked him. Kurapika nodded.<br/>
"That's right." <br/>
"That's way more than enough time!" He raised his arms with a grin. Tonpa lowered his cup down to his lap and sighed.<br/>
"You're an idiot."<br/>
"What's that?" Leorio's mood immediately worsened when the man spoke up.<br/>
"Phase three of the Hunter Exams lasts for seventy-two hours. Every phase is supposed to weed out half of the remaining candidates. So, on average, phase three is supposed to take seventy-two hours. Just proves you're an idiot." He resumed drinking his cup of tea. Gon looked at them for a moment, then turned back to focus on the skateboard. <em>I shouldn't get involved. This is their problem. </em><br/>
"Well, our chances of reaching the goal within ten hours will depend on the remaining trials." Kurapika explained. Tonpa ignored the blond, continuing to sip on his drink.<br/>
"That's true." The two began to argue more and more, Leorio eventually standing up in his agitation. Gon continued to focus on the yellow skateboard and trying to perfect the skateboard trick.</p><p>Eventually, they got so loud and annoying that Gon tried his best to launch the board in their direction. Instead, he nearly hit Leorio in the head.<br/>
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Leorio shouted at the two boys in the corner. <br/>
"Sorry!" <br/>
"Don't skateboard in this tiny room!" <br/>
"Aww..." Gon whined while Killua looked at the floor, annoyed. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Gon hated sleeping. Actually, he couldn't - not if he wasn't exhausted and about to pass out. Every time he fell asleep, he would dream about <em>that night. </em>Afterwards, he'd wake up and the mark they left would burn him. He didn't want to fall asleep - not in front of his group of...friends? They would look at him differently. They would pity him. He hated that. He didn't want to fall asleep in front of them. But...he was exhausted. The moment he lay down, he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you need help, mister?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, thank you." A smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey...where are we going?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see." A pet on the head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It-it's dark. I can't- I can't see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's fine." A sinister chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Something to show you who's in charge." Hands moving around his small body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Let me go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, why would we do that? We're having so much fun." Another sinister chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it! It hurts!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shh. Relax." Pain. Everywhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Don't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quit moving!" A slap to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep it away!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep him still! Don't let him move away!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screaming. Pain. It didn't stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can't sleep?" Kurapika asked, glancing at Killua, who lay there with his hands behind his head. The twelve year-old ex-assassin looked down at the blond.<br/>
"That's not it," He began, blinking up at the ceiling of the room they were stuck in for another forty hours. "I can go without sleep for about two or three days." <br/>
"Mm." A noise came from beside Killua, drawing the attention of both him and Kurapika. <br/>
"Gon...?" Killua quietly asked, concerned at the furrowed eyebrows and gritted teeth that didn't match the boy's happy personality. Killua was about to go wake him up, when Gon suddenly shifted. His left leg was raised and bent, the blanket long since discarded to the side. <br/>
"Wait, Killua." Kurapika quickly whispered to the white-haired boy. Killua paused, turning to the blond, then back to the greenette. <br/>
"Look at his thigh," Kurapika pointed with his right hand, now putting his weight on his left forearm and elbow. "There's some kind of mark. Can you get a closer look and see?" </p><p>With a raised brow, Killua looked at Gon's left inner thigh. Kurapika was right! There was some kind of...symbol...there. Looking closer, he saw it looked like some kind of heart. <br/>
"There's a symbol there..." Killua muttered quietly, loud enough for Kurapika to hear. "It's...a heart with two vertical swirls meeting together in the middle." Killua tried to explain, turning back to the blond that had pointed it out in the first place.<br/>
"That's...weird..." He said slowly, then looked back at Gon, who had shifted again, now facing the two.<br/>
"Nnn..." Killua stilled, then picked up his pillow, looking at the boy. <br/>
"I'm waking him up." Killua said, then threw the pillow at Gon's face. They greenette caught it, his eyes still closed. After a moment, a smile adorned on his tanned face, his eyes opening as he threw the pillow back at Killua. Gon sat up, moving his legs so that his left one covered his right one. When his white-haired attacker stood in preparation for attack, Gon followed suit and launched the pillow at him.</p><p>The two of them proceeded to start a pillow fight, much to the annoyance of Leorio. <br/>
"Hey!" He shouted, a vein exposed on his forehead in anger. "I'm trying to sleep! Keep it down!" He then turned over, only for Tonpa's foot, which exposed his big toe because of the hole in his grey sock. "Gah! It reeks!" Leorio screamed, sitting up, much to the amusement of Kurapika, Killua and Gon. Kurapika was a lot kinder and covered his mouth to conceal the laughs he was producing, while the two twelve year-olds didn't have such manners and laughed loudly. Gon truly felt like he had found himself two friends; he still didn't trust Leorio, and he <em>definitely </em>didn't trust Tonpa. Their laughs receded into grins and smiles.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"So my target is the creep." Gon muttered to himself.<em> I really don't want to interact with him. </em>He sat up on the branch, his legs crossed and hand unconsciously trailing down to the mark on his left inner thigh. <em>And plus, I think he already might know that I'm pretending... </em></p><p>During the first phase of the Hunter Exams, Hisoka had attacked a group of people. Kurapika and Leorio ended up getting dragged into the problem. When Gon had arrived, Leorio was being attacked by the clown-looking man. The greenette forced himself to get over his aversion of the both of them, and launched the hook of his fishing rod at Hisoka's face. Leorio, who had ended up getting knocked out, was fine. In fact, it was better than fine. Gon was lucky that Leorio had been unconscious, because when Hisoka had said four words to him, the greenette had lost it.</p><p>
  <em>"I love that face." </em>
</p><p>Just a simple four words made Gon's world freeze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love that face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep pulling that face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're turning me on so much!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That face of yours is so cute and beautiful!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This man had made Gon think back to the one event in his life that he could never forget. Right after Hisoka had said those words, Gon's eyes had widened, his brow furrowing in anger, his teeth gritting. Hisoka's face had turned to one of curiosity when Gon had then grabbed his arm, a newfound, sudden strength awakening and powering him like he'd never experienced. The greenette had gripped it hard enough to break the bones inside. The crunch and cracking of the bones, as well as the loosened grip had snapped Gon out of his autopilot and allowed him to look at his situation. He knew right then and there that Hisoka's interest was piqued. </p><p>And that wasn't a good thing. </p><p>He had to be careful around Hisoka from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that these chapters are so short, I'll make them longer once the actual plot begins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Hello! Do you need help, mister?" Gon asked, his six year-old self smiling cheerfully and cutely, looking up at the middle-aged man about to pick up some crates. The man raised a brow, looking the child over.<br/>
</em> <em>"Yes, thank you," He smiled down at the boy, then crouched before him. "But are you sure you can handle something as heavy as these crates?"<br/>
</em> <em>"I'm sure!" Six year-old Gon exclaimed, a determined smile on his face as his large hazel eyes twinkled in happiness and joy. Chuckling, the man handed the boy a smaller crate. <br/>
</em> <em>"I just need to take these somewhere. Ready to go?" Gon nodded with a grin, following the man off of the ship and into the town by the Whale Island Harbour. They chatted for a few minutes while walking, mostly Gon talking Whale Island.</em></p><p><em>After a few minutes of walking, Gon looked around. There were significantly less people - only about three people around. It also didn't look as lively as the town. It still </em>looked <em>the same, but the people weren't as happy.<br/>
"Hey..." Gon began, his eyes trailing upwards to look at the man. "Where are we going?" The middle-aged man looked down a the innocent boy, then pet him on the head.</em></p><p>"You'll see." </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Gon sat up, pain shooting through his arm.<br/>
"Ow." He muttered, his right arm going to his left. He sighed sadly, remembering how his fight had gone. <em>I could've beaten him. I didn't put myself through all that training for nothing.</em><br/>
"So you're awake." The greenette looked to the side, seeing Mr.Satotz.<br/>
"Ah! Satotz-San!" Gon's face quickly became brighter. "What happened after I passed out?"<br/>
"It's a long story, so get comfortable." Satotz then began to explain what happened after Hanzo had knocked him out after giving the boy his Hunter License. </p><p>"So, Killua didn't pass?" <br/>
"No." Gritting his teeth, Gon threw the covers off of him. "Gon-Kun!"<br/>
"Where is everyone?" The greenette seethed, getting up, beginning to walk towards the door. <br/>
"You need more rest, Gon-Kun!" Satotz tried to convince the angry greenette to lay back down. He tried to follow the boy, but when he saw the look in his eye he paused, letting the twelve year-old to leave. He called out where they were while Gon slammed the door, knowing he'd probably charge into every single room until he found the group. </p><p>Charging into the room, Gon ignored the loud slam the wooden doors and looked down at Illumi, who sat in the front row. He saw Hisoka's sinister smile in the corner of his eye, but ignored it, knowing that his look meant he wanted to see how this played out, but knew that it would be amusing and to his liking. Kurapika and Leorio both looked at the boy in surprise and concern, the blond's eyes widening at the look in his hazel eyes. The greenette could hearSatotz coming in through the door.</p><p>Gon stomped down to the first row, glaring right at Illumi.<br/>
"What did you do?" He growled, right fist clenching in anger and frustration. "Apologise to him!" Illumi finally glanced at the twelve year-old that glared at him menacingly. The black-haired male raised a brow at the look in his eyes.<br/>
"Apologise? For what?" He asked innocently. Gon grit his teeth and clenched his fist tighter, his cast preventing him from clenching his left one.<br/>
"You know exactly what you did!" <em>You're supposed to be his family! Act like it! </em><br/>
"I don't." He turned back to the front, cheek resting on his left hand in boredom. <br/>
"You have no right to be his brother!" Gon finally shouted at him. <br/>
"Must I earn that right?" Illumi asked with a sigh. The greenette finally had enough. His hand shot forward, gripping the black-haired male's right forearm. He felt and heard the satisfying snap and cracking that signified the breaking of the bones. It felt <em>good </em>that he had hurt the man.<br/>
"Forget it," Gon growled, glaring up at the twenty-four year-old. "Just take me to where he is."<br/>
"Why should I tell you?" He asked curiously, his body shielding the boy from view of the others in the room - perfect for Gon to give him the look that would give him away. After a few seconds of silence, Illumi finally spoke again with a sigh. "What will you do?"<br/>
"Why should I tell you?" Gon asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, his grip on Illumi's arm tightening. The black-haired man glanced at it for a moment; it was already swelling and bruising. <em>He's strong. </em>"It should be obvious, shouldn't it? I'm gonna rescue him."<br/>
"You make it sound like I kidnapped my own brother. He left of his own volition." Illumi muttered to the boy.<br/>
"Not by choice! You manipulated him!" Gon shouted. "That's the same as kidnapping him!" The greenette gritted his teeth. </p><p>The clicking of Chairman Netero's sandals rang out behind Gon.<br/>
"We happened to be discussing this very subject. Both Leorio and Kurapika have lodged complaints about the fairness of Killua's disqualification." The old man spoke. Kurapika then stood and Gon turned to look at the blond, his face reverting back to his innocent look. <em>How interesting... </em>Both Illumi and Hisoka thought to themselves. <br/>
"Killua has been behaving strangely since his fight with the man calling himself Gittarackur. I believe he was hypnotised into committing murder," The Kurta then closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again. "Under normal circumstances, yes, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill, but Killua comes from a family of assassins," The nineteen year-old then paused for a moment again, everyone's eyes focused on him. "This means that murder would be a daily part of Killua's life, and he would therefore lack the ethical restraint of most." Leorio then stood up, everyone's attention.<br/>
"I'd like to mention that he attacked in mine and Bodoro's match. It's possible he was trying to help me. Therefore, the one disqualified shouldn't be him - it should be me." Netero sighed, turning back around to start walking towards the small podium.<br/>
"That is all mere speculation and there were no clear signs of manipulation," He said, then placed his hands on the small podium. "In fact, I would question the claim that he was hypnotised," <em>But it </em>is <em>possible to be hypnotised...And Killua's attitude was very similar to- </em>"I agree that the incident occurred after Bodoro's and Leorio's battle had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched. Bodoro was more experienced, but, in terms of raw ability, Leorio was stronger. There was no reason for Killua to interfere." The discussion soon began to turn to blaming others until everyone was eventually calmed down and had to listen to the explanation of what their Hunter Licenses could be used for. <em>I'm not using until I get Killua back.</em></p><p>Gon eventually found himself with Leorio and Kurapika before a computer.<br/>
"First, let's look up Kukuroo Mountain," The blond murmured, typing. "...the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea." <br/>
"The Republic of Padokea?" Leorio asked. "Where is it?"<br/>
"Hold on, I'll pull up a map," Kurapika's hands moved around the keyboard, until a map of the world came, the Dentora region being highlighted on the map. The blond furrowed his brows for a moment, then turned to the two other males behind him. "It should be fine. It allows ordinary tourists."<br/>
"That's good." Gon said quietly, his hands binding together and squeezing tightly.<br/>
"By airship, we'll get there in three days," Kurapika mentioned. "When do we leave?" <br/>
"Today! Right now!" Gon quickly exclaimed. <em>Who knows what they could be doing to him... </em><br/>
"I have no objections." Leorio said with a grin.<br/>
"Then, I'll order tickets!" Kurapika declared, doing as he'd said. They bought their tickets, then left for the airport, all determined to save their friend. <em>Hang in there a little longer, Killua. We're coming. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sprinkled in a little reference. Wonder if anyone will find it?<br/>Have fun.</p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh my god! What did they do?" An alarmed voice called. Six year-old Gon flinched, pulling his bare legs up closer to his body and keeping his arms to his chest. His brows furrowed and teeth clenched in anticipation and fear, a scared whimper escaping him. "How old are you..?" The voice softened immensely, twigs belonging to the forest floor snapping as the person kneeled beside the greenette's body. Gon flinched, a sob escaping him when he felt a hand on his cold back. "Here..." The person sighed sadly, the rustling of clothes accompanying their breath. Gon flinched again when warmth suddenly enveloped him like a blanket. </em>
</p><p><em>Still tense, the six year-old moved his hands away from his face, turning his tear-stained face to peak at the other child. It was a girl, looking to be around ten years old</em>. <em><br/>"Who...Who are you..?" Gon muttered quietly, throat raw and voice scratchy. The girl's face softened, tears springing to her emerald green eyes as she reached forward, tanned hands brushing against the boy's green hair, then moving his head to her lap. She brushed a few strands of her blonde hair behind her left ear and leaned down until her forehead touched Gon's.<br/>"I'm Miyumi. What's your name?"  She whispered softly to him. <br/>"G-Gon." The greenette's eyes glossed over, brows furrowing and lower lip beginning to quiver, fresh tears leaking from his eyes and onto Miyumi's hands, which had placed themselves on Gon's cheeks. <br/></em></p><p>
  <em>At the soft gestures, Gon broke down. He twisted his naked body round in a flash, arms wrapping themselves around Miyumi's waist, ignoring the burning pain on his thigh. His face rested itself against her chest, now freely sobbing and screaming his misery into her clothing. She was taken by surprise for a few moments, then took the discarded fur-lined coat from beside them, wrapping the younger boy in it, then resting her left hand on the boy's mid-back, right hand petting his dark green - dark enough to be mistaken for black - hair.<br/>"Sshh. It's okay. You're okay," She whispered to him comfortingly. "Just let it all out."</em>
</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Thank you for taking the Lamentation Tour today," Gon heard as soon as his eyes opened. "We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins." The greenette's eyes then widened for a moment, feeling a wetness on his face. He quickly brought his hand up, wiping at his face to be rid of the tears and therefore rid of the evidence of his dream.<br/>"Bad dream?" He heard Kurapika's voice mutter to him quietly. The greenette turned around, scrutinising the blond's face, then biting his lip slightly.<br/>"Something like that..." He muttered. The male Kurta looked down at the boy silently, then placed his hand on his small shoulder, giving him a patient smile.<br/>"I won't ask about it, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Gon's mouth remained slightly open for a few seconds, eyesbrows raised, then a large smile took over and he nodded,<br/>"Right! So, how long until we get there?" The twelve year-old quickly changed the subject, now kneeling and looking out the window, his hands on the glass.<br/>"It should be around fifteen minutes." Kurapika informed him, blinking. </p><p>A few minutes later, the tour-bus had arrived at the front of the Zoldyck estate. <br/>"This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate," The guide spoke. "Also known as the Door to Hades, as anyone who's ever entered has never come back out alive." <br/>"Big door." Gon heard someone comment behind him.<br/>"Hold on!" Leorio suddenly yelled. "<em>This </em>is the front gate? The mountain's all the way over there!" <br/>"Correct," She turned to face the mountain behind the iron gate. "The Zoldycks own Kukuroo Mountain, as well as the land surrounding it." <br/>"Hey, guide..." Gon began, turning to the smiling woman. "What do we have to do to get inside?" <br/>"Little boy, were you not listening to my explanation?" <br/>"I was, but-"<br/>"If you go inside, you'll never get out alive! Assassins live inside."<br/>"It's all a sham," The large man from the back of the bus said with a smirk, stepping forward with his smaller friend. "A family of assassins that no-one's ever seen."<br/>"Just a picture of their faces is worth a hundred million. It's just another case of rampant rumours masking a mundane truth." The two of them walked towards the small security booth. They eventually forced the old man to give them the key to the doors, throwing him to the ground. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio all went to help the man.<br/>"Are you okay?" Gon asked, crouched beside the man, shoulders tense. <br/>"Yes, I'm fine," The doors shut closed, and the man sighed again. "Man, now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again." Everybody froze when a loud screaming came from behind the gate, then a few seconds of silence. During that time of quietude, the door once more opened, a large purple and clawed hand reached out, holding the skeletal remains of the two men who had just entered less than thirty seconds ago. </p><p>Nobody in the vicinity could process what had just happened right away. It took them all a few seconds before they finally began screaming. Everybody except Leorio, Kurapika and Gon bolted to the bus, all while screaming. <br/>"He's only supposed to eat at certain times," The old man rubbed the back of his half-bald head, then cupped his right hand around his mouth. "Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!" <br/>"What was that...?" Kurapika murdered, still tense. Gon stepped back to stand beside the blond, more comfortable near him.<br/>"Hey, boys!"  The guide from before called. "Get back on the bus!" <br/>Giving the woman a wide grin, Gon called out to her. "That's okay! You can leave - we're staying here."<br/>"Huh?" The woman asked dumbly, then her expression changed to one of disbelief. <em>Just leave already so we can save Killua! </em>Gon thought irritably. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to see young  Killua?" A man asked, pausing as the loud band of the kettle hitting the table rang out. <em>How heavy is that thing?</em> "That's a riot."<br/>"Sorry, but we're dead serious." Leorio said, glancing at the black kettle for a second, then focusing his eyes back on the smoker.<br/>"Then, let me give you a warning," He began. "Give up and go home." <br/>"What was that?!" Leorio shouted, turning his whole body to look at the man. <em>That wasn't a warning you idiot. </em>Gon fought to roll his eyes. <br/>"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right?" That should give you an idea of what this place is like."<br/>"We understand that it won't be easy," Gon muttered, frowning as he looked down at the table. "But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua!" He brought his right hand up to his left, which was still resting on the cloth. He gripped his hands together tightly, the knuckles turning white. "When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could've stopped Killua. He's my close friend!" <br/>"We understand," Zebro - the old man from the security booth - spoke. "Then why not do some training here?" <br/>"Training?" <em>If I can get strong enough to at least open the first door, then I'll have an easier time beating them and saving Miyumi and the others. </em><br/>"Hey, Zebro..."<br/>"Listen, Gon-Kun, you three can work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?" Gon looked down, then up at Leorio and Kurapika.<br/>"I don't like being tested..."<br/>"But if there is no other way..."<br/>"We'll just have to do it."<br/>"Yeah!" Gon exclaimed, a determined smile on his face. <br/>"Then I'll need you to put these on." Zebro grinned with a slightly sadistic undertone. </p><p>Gon, Leorio and Kurapika could now be found wearing weighed vests.<br/>"How is this so heavy...?!" Leorio complained, falling to the ground under the weight of the grey vest. <br/>"It weighs fifty kilograms. Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it." Zebro smiled brightly and innocently, easily holding up a vest before the three young males. Leorio screeched in shock. Gon then slid on the vest, grunting in surprise at the heaviness. <em>Good thing I've done things like this already. </em></p><p>To prepare for the Hunter Exam and his self-appointed mission, Gon had gone through his own type of training. Half a year after <em>that night, </em>Gon had started to train his body to get stronger. He had first started with with taking large sticks in the forest by his home and tying them together, then carrying them over long distances to build strength and stamina. Once that became easy, he'd increased the number of sticks, then he eventually increased it to small branches, then full sized branches, more branches, then logs. In his room, he had a hook on his ceiling where he could hang a punching bag and work on his punching and strength. About three years ago, Gon had changed the punching bag to a log as it had become worn out and broken. A year after that, he began to go after large trees in the forest, kicking and punching them. Mito didn't like his training as his schedule was: wake up, get dressed in knee-length shorts and a tank top, eat breakfast, go to the forest and train, come home sweating, injured and tired, get a shower while Mito cooked, get patched up by Mito while his grandmother set the table, eat, sleep, rinse, repeat. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"How about a game, to pass the time?" Gotoh - the head butler of the Zoldyck family - asked, holding up a small golden coin.<br/>"A game?" Kurapika questioned, looking at the man. He smirked, flicking the coin into the air, then letting it fall. He quickly moved his hands in a flash, then held them out.<br/>"Which hand holds the coin?" <br/>"The left hand." All three spoke simultaneously.<br/>"Correct," Gotoh revealed the coin. "Looks like I'll have to move more quickly, this time. Which hand?"<br/>"Left again." Gon pointed.<br/>"Marvelous. Then, I shall try harder this time," He did the same trick, but this time his hands seemed to multiply, their afterimage causing the illusion as his hands moved at lightning speed. "Well? Which hand?"<br/>"I'm not sure, but I'd guess the right." Leorio answered, holding his chin in thought.<br/>"You see..." Gotoh suddenly began, surprising them all. "I have known Killua-Sama his whole life. I dare say that I care for him as though he were my own," The air suddenly seemed to get colder as the butler glared at them, clenching his fists tightly in the anger that his face did not show. "I must despise you for trying to take him away. Well? Which hand? Answer."<br/>"The left hand." Kurapika finally answered, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Gotoh opened it, revealing the crushed coin in the palm of his hand.<br/>"His lady mother could barely speak. She must be heartbroken, watching him leave. I cannot forgive it," He held up a new, un-crushed, coin. "By the time Killua-Sama arrives, a decision will be reached. I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice." <br/>"Canary!" Gon exclaimed when the butler behind her had put a knife to the dark-skinned girl's throat. <em>You bastard! How dare you... </em><br/>"This is her punishment for having brought you here, against her orders," Gotoh commented, then immediately returned to the original topic. "I shall tell you the rules. If one of you answers incorrectly, that person is out of the game. Should you all be disqualified, I shall tell Killua-Sama that you left, and that he will never see you again." <br/>"Killua is-"<br/>"Silence!" Gotoh shouted, taking the three by surprise. "Your lives hang by a thread. Now, answer my question," He flipped the coin, then caught it in a way that he caused confusion amongst the three 'contestants'. Gon and Kurapika glanced at each other. <em>Dammit. I couldn't see it.</em> "Which hand? Don't take too long. You have three seconds to answer. Hey..." He turned to the butler holding Canary hostage. "...once three seconds have passed, slit her throat."<br/>"Okay." The man responded. <br/>"Wait! The left hand!" Leorio shouted.<br/>"I pick the right hand." Kurapika declared, to which Gon nodded silently in agreement. Gotoh revealed the coin to be in his right hand. <br/>"One disqualified," He then did the same. <em>This is futile! I can't see a thing. </em>His hands stopped, steam coming off of them. "Which hand?" Kurapika and Gon looked at one another, nodding.<br/>"I choose the right hand." The blond said.<br/>"I pick the left." Gon added.<br/>"I was in my left hand. Only one remains, now," Gotoh announced, opening his hands. "Here I go." He flicked it upward.<br/>"Hold on!" Gon quickly exclaimed.<br/>"What is it? If you're trying to buy time, I'll kill one of your friends." <em>How convincing...</em><br/>"Leorio, lend me your knife. Don't worry, I won't use it for anything stupid."</p><p>The greenette ripped off the patch on his eye, then took the switch-blade from his medically-oriented friend. Gon exposed the blade, then pointed its side to his eye. He then made a cut, blood flowing from his eyes. Gotoh raised his brows in surprise, then allowed his face to return to look neutral. Kurapika looked at the twelve year-old in surprise. The greenette, after letting the blood leak to reduce the swelling, placed some plasters to keep his eye open. <br/>"Okay. Now I can see. Give me your best!" Gon commanded to Gotoh, who did his trick again. <br/>"Which hand?" Two seconds later, Gon answered.<br/>"Left hand." <br/>"Not bad. In that case..." Gotoh stood, two more butlers joining his sides. The two joined in on the trick, all sic arms disappearing and seeming to multiply before their very eyes. A few seconds later, they all stopped simultaneously. "Who now holds the coin?" Gon smirked at the man, leaning backwards and pointing his thumb at the butler behind him.<br/>"The person right behind me." The blond man opened his left hand, revealing the gold coin. <br/>"Brilliant." Gotoh complimented, all the butlers in the room clapping. </p><p>The large brown door behind the couch then opened.<br/>"Gotoh! Is Gon here yet?" <br/>"Killua!" Said greenette immediately stood with a grin, his joy completely real. <em>What the hell did they do to you?! </em>He thought angrily when he saw the marks on his face. <em>And that's just his face! It's probably worse under his turtleneck... </em><br/>"Oh, you're here, Gon! Along with..." He grinned brightly, then looked at Kurapika. "Kurapika?"<br/>"I'm just an afterthought...?" The white-haired boy then turned to Leorio.<br/>"Liorio?" <br/>"Leorio!"<br/>"It's been a while. I can't believe you came," He then leaned in closer with a knowing grin. "What happened? Your face is a wreck!"<br/>"Like yours is any better!" Gon answered with a wide smile on his face. The two then began to laugh at each other. <br/>"Hey, Gotoh. I told you to tell me as soon as they arrived. What were you doing?" <br/>"Forgive me," Gotoh bowed apologetically, a hand on his chest and the other at his side. "I had them participate in a little game." <em>'</em><em>Little game', my ass! You were basically keeping Canary and Killua hostage! </em><br/>"A game?" The other twelve year-old asked, then turned to his greenette best friend.<br/>"It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologise for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"<br/>"That was some really good acting..." Leorio rubbed the back of his head, one of his hands in his pocket.<br/>"What?" Killua then once again turned to Gon after a sharp inhale. "Did they try something?" <br/>"No, they were entertaining us." Gon quickly answered with an innocent smile. <em>Try that again and I'll whoop your ass. </em><br/>"Really?" He then turned to address the three who had come to get him. "Well, whatever. Anyway, let's go somewhere else, anywhere else, right now," His face then turned sour. "If we stay here my mother will give us an earful!"<br/>"Okay!" Gon was more than ecstatic to be leaving Kukuroo Mountain. He <em>really </em>didn't like Killua's family for what they had done to him.</p><p>"Hey, Gotoh," Killua called as they were about to leave. "Listen up. I don't care what my mother says - don't follow me." The butler then bowed to his young master. <br/>"Understood. Please take care." The white-haired boy then turned to his best friend.<br/>"Gon, let's go. Bye." He added towards the butlers in the room, leaving with a smile. </p><p>Once everyone had left, Gon stepped up to Gotoh, looking up at him with a cold and unfeeling glare in his large hazel eyes, his next words practically coming out in a low growl as to not be overheard by the ones standing by the front door.<br/>"If you try something like that again, I won't go along with it. I'm more than what I look to be." He then turned around, the expression immediately dissipating into the one he'd practised to look real. <br/>"Gon-Kun," Gotoh then called to the boy that was leaving after his friends. The greenette turned to look at the man impatiently. He simple gave a small smile, then flipped the coin into the air, catching it as it fell down. "Well? Which hand?" He asked, smiling at the young boy.<br/>"Left." The twelve year-old answered immediately, itching to run after his friends. Gotoh then smiled once again, opening his hands to reveal the gold coin in his right palm. The greenette raised a brow curiously. <br/>"It was deception," <em>No, really? </em>"In this world, there are many things that are wrong. Please be careful, I am entrusting Killua-Sama to you." The butler bowed, then raised. Gon turned fully to the man, waiting for him to do the latter. He gave him a pained smile, the way his eyes suddenly seemed to age making Gotoh raise a brow in surprise. Gon's brows knitted together, his eyes scrunching up as he smiled slightly, the pain he'd gone through evident on his face. Once he'd spoken, he'd left after his friends, leaving the three butlers to think about what this seemingly innocent and happy young boy could've gone through for such a pained expression to make its way onto his face and the words to exit his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You don't think I know about the wrong things in this world?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's see, here..." Gon murmured to himself, typing on the computer on his lap. His hazel eyes scanned the contents on the screen slowly to ensure he wouldn't miss anything. <em>C'mon, it has to be here somewhere. </em>He couldn't get onto the Hunter Website, for some reason. Don't get him wrong, he'd certainly tried, but he couldn't get further than the two doors. It simply wouldn't work. He would click on the entrance, and then an error box would pop up, booting him out of the site. </p><p>It was currently around eleven at night and Gon could be found on the bed in his Heavens Arena private room, typing away at a laptop, researching about the man from <em>that night, </em>the symbol, and where other incidents like his may have happened before. The problem was that the boy couldn't find anything of the sort. In his research, all he could find was where some people have seen and online discussions of people contemplating why it was there, or what it could mean. </p><p>An hour later, Gon slammed the laptop shut and threw it at his backpack on the floor by the desk. The greenette brought his knees up to his chest and leaned his head into them. He wrapped his arms around his shins, his hands connecting together. His brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth, tears being brought to his eyes.<br/>"It's hopeless..." He choked out quietly, crystal-clear tears falling down his face, quiet sobs escaping his body. "Why...?" He croaked. "Why...?! Why can't I find anything?!" Sobs wracked the small boy's body. Eventually, he fell forward, his hands flying up to his dark green hair and tugging at it as he wailed into his bed covers. <em>Am I really that </em>useless<em>?! </em>The greenette continued wailing into the cloth. A thought then struck him. <em>...Is that why I can't get into the Hunter Website...? </em></p><p>For around half an hour, Gon screamed and sobbed into the cloth beneath him, tears making a large wet spot in the blanket beneath him. Tanned hands still gripped dark green hair in self-destructive agony. His screams and loud sobs were muffled by the cloth he was biting tightly in his mouth to conceal the sound. <em>Is this really an impossible feat...? Or am I just not strong enough...? </em>Gon thought to himself, his hazel eyes wide and heart beating rapidly, his ability to breathe being hindered and nearly impossible. His vision went hazy - from tears or the lack of oxygen, Gon didn't know - and his body went numb, feeling lightheaded. The twelve year-old fell unconscious</p><p> </p><p>"Gon?" Killua asked, knuckles lightly tapping on the door to his best friend's room. "You in there?" He called quietly, waiting for a response, only to receive none. It was past one in the morning, but Killua couldn't fall asleep, a bad feeling residing in the pit of his stomach. He felt the urge to see his first friend. Thinking he may be sleeping, the white-haired boy placed his ear to the door. What was that sound? It wasn't the light snoring he was accustomed to...it was ragged breathing with hiccups coming forth every now and then. <em>Gon...? </em>To say Killua was concerned was an understatement - he was worried sick. "I'm coming in...!" He called gently, then turned the door-knob, the quiet click telling the boy that the door was now open. </p><p>Killua stepped inside silently, icy blue eyes immediately widening when they lay upon his greenette best friend.<br/>"Gon...!" He shouted in a whisper, rushing over to the boy's bedside. Killua didn't know what to do; his friend was crying! The same friend that's always smiling and radiating positivity! Killua quickly put a hand on his shoulder, shaking Gon to try and wake him up. "Gon! Wake up!" <br/>"Don't..." The greenette murmured, his brows scrunching up more.<br/>"Gon!"<br/>"Don't touch me!" Gon shouted, sitting up quickly, breathing heavily. He put a hand to his face, shoulders heaving as he silently cried again. Unsure of what to do, Killua gently put a hand on his back, making him flinch and move back.<br/>"Gon? Are you okay?" He asked quietly, concerned for his best friend. <br/>"Killu...a?" The boy asked quietly, peeking out from behind his hands. Said boy nodded with a gentle smile. Gon's face began to scrunch up again, fresh tears falling down his already-tear-stained face. He then leapt forward, arms wrapping around his best friend's waist. The two fell to the ground, Gon's face buried in Killua's stomach, loud sobs echoing around the room. His shoulders relaxed and his crying lessened, however, when Killua began to pet his head comfortingly in silence. </p><p>Ten minutes of awkward comforting later, Gon had been reduced to hiccuping and sniffling, clinging onto his friend's torso tightly. <br/>"Are you okay, now?" Killua asked quietly, looking down at the small boy as well as he could. He slowly began to sit up, adjusting his greenette friend's body to hold his head in his lap, petting his soft hair. Gon's red and teary hazel eyes looked up at Killua's icy blue ones.<br/>"I-I'm...I'm okay, now..." The greenette quietly whispered, wiping his face to clear it of any tears.<br/>"Do you...want to talk about it...?" Killua asked, his eyes slowly trailing to the slightly visible symbol on Gon's left inner thigh peeking from under his dark olive-coloured sleeping shorts; the same one he and Kurapika saw in the room during the Hunter Exam. Following his gaze, the bearer of the symbol quickly slid his shorts down to cover it back up.<br/>"I don't...I don't know..." He murmured, hands tightly gripping at the hem of the cloth. <br/>"That's okay," Killua quickly said, placing his left hand on his friend's shoulder, his right still petting his hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."<br/>"But..." Gon quickly continued, looking back up at his best friend. "I think you deserve to know."<br/>"Are you sure?" Gon nodded slowly, sitting up, his back to his white-haired best friend. </p><p>Gon turned around sideways, his left leg bent and his right straightened with the ground. He slid the left leg of his shorts down.<br/>"You weren't surprised when you saw it," He quietly said to the boy, turning to look at him. Killua's eyes widened at the sad and empty look on the boy's face. "When did you see it?"<br/>"...It was during the Hunter Exams - in the room. Kurapika and I both saw it while everyone was asleep."<br/>"Kurapika...?" Gon let out a sad, empty laugh. "That explains it..." Killua didn't ask, and Gon didn't continue.<br/>"Gon?" The white-haired tewlve year-old asked quietly, looking at the heart-shaped symbol on his inner thigh with two vertical swirls meeting in the middle. "What is that symbol?" <br/>"I think it's better if...I tell you the whole thing..." Gon said, looking down at the symbol, tracing it with his index finger, his face scrunched up in anger and deep sadness. <br/>"Take your time." <br/>"I..I was six years old..." Gon started unsurely, looking up at his best friend's shocked face. "Um, I was..helping at the harbour. I went up to a man with some crates. I asked him if he needed help...he agreed. I...god..." The boy's hazel eyes watered and he blinked, tears falling down his tear-stained cheeks. He curled up into a ball. "Sorry. God, I'm a mess."<br/>"Hey, it's fine. Do you want to stop...?" Killua asked quickly, now on his knees, not sure how to handle the situation.<br/>"No...! No...I-It's fine..." He cleared his throat and put his chin on his knees, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "So, I - uh - took a smaller crate to help him transfer them. He ended up taking me to a..secluded..area. He then, um, took me to a small shed. I was six, but I wasn't stupid. I tried to get away! I did...! But he trapped me. He...H-He..." Gon began to sob, putting his face into his hands. <br/>"What did he do, Gon?" Killua asked softly, giving the boy a worried look. He was surprised, though, when the greenette started laughing. He looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. His brows furrowed and a bitter smile rested on his face, eyes glossy with tears. <br/>"He raped me, Killua..." Gon whispered, watching as his friend's eyes widened in shock, face becoming cold and murderous. "...all night. In the end, he...opened...my legs and got a hot poker with this symbol on the end. The whole time, it was in the fireplace in the corner of the room. I..He...He brought the poker down, pinning me down to the ground and holding my leg down. He pressed the poker onto my skin and my screaming didn't stop him at all. I screamed and screamed but nobody came to help me. I don't know if they didn't hear, or if they just didn't do anything, but nobody came. Eventually, the man stopped and he still kept me pinned down. I don't know what happened next - I-I think he may have drugged me, or something, but I was then just dumped in the middle of the forest, no clothes."<br/>"Gon..." Killua murmured, eyes widened, a murderous look on his face. "I'm going to kill him." He growled. Gon's head immediately snapped upward, an evil, sadistic look in his dull, hazel eyes.<br/>"He's mine. He took the one thing I can never get back from me and I'm going to make sure he suffers." Killua began to smirk, then laughed, slapping a hand onto Gon's shoulder.<br/>"All right," He agreed. "But, I get to help in making him suffer, okay? And include me in your search for him. I'm going to help in any way I can. Deal?" The greenette looked at the pale, outstretched before him and smiled, his tanned one reaching out and grasping it tightly, his other one wiping his face clear of tears while laughing.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the real plot can begin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>!TRIGGER WARNING!<br/>!DEPICTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oof!" Gon groaned when he was pushed down to the ground roughly, the back of his head hitting the wall. He pushed himself up, sitting on his knees. The six year-old squinted in the dark. "It-it's dark. I can't-I can't see." Gon said, rubbing his eyes in a useless attempt to better his vision. The middle-aged man who brought him there let out a sinister chuckle, his footsteps nearing the small boy.<br/>"That's fine. Now, just stay still," He crouched down in front of child, putting a hand on his cheek. Gon flinched, trying to back away from the hand. The man growled, grabbing the boy by the neck and squeezing tightly. He slapped him across the face harshly, leaving a red imprint and turning the boy's head to the side. Tears spring to his eyes and he tried to inhale, but the hand around his throat didn't allow him to. "I said stay still!" <br/>"P-please...stop..." Gon quietly begged, his voice rasping from lack of oxygen. Just as he was about to pass out, the man let go and Gon was reduced to coughing at the sudden influx of air. He clutched at his throat, on his knees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man took one look at the boy, a wide, perverted smile spreading across his face. He stepped forward, crouching down next to his body. He placed a hand on his small back and moved his hand down his back, causing Gon to flinch and look at the man tearfully. The man then grasped the child's black tank top, ripping the cloth off quickly. <br/>"What are you doing?!" Gon exclaimed, trying to shove the man's large hands away. The man then clenched his fists in anger, punching the greenette in the stomach. The force of the hit caused Gon to let out a cough, blood spraying and falling down his chin. Chuckling, the man brought his hand back to the boy's cheek, then wiped the blood away with his thumb in a gentle and seemingly caring manner. <br/>"Something..." His hands then moved to his own body, unbuckling his pants and revealing his erection, then roughly pulling Gon up by the hair so that his mouth was in-line with his dick. "...to show you who's in charge." He opened the child's mouth, shoving it down on his cock roughly. Tears sprung to the greenette's eyes at the rough feeling of the cock hitting the back of his throat. <br/>"Agh. Nngh." Gon mumbled out, his vision blurring after not being able to breathe and the painful feeling in the back of his throat. <br/>"Yes, good boy," The man gave the boy a sadistic and evil grin, gripping his hair tightly, getting annoyed when he felt small hands on his thighs attempting to push away. He growled angrily, gripping tufts of dark green hair in his left palm and thrusting his hips forward roughly, smashing into the back of Gon's throat even more painfully. "Stop! Struggling!" He enunciated his words with a hard thrust, eventually groaning as his orgasm arrived and strings of thick cum shot down Gon's throat, much to his displeasure and pain. His eyes scrunched shut, brows furrowing in discomfort. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gon gasped and coughed when the man released his hair, letting him fall to the ground, holding his small throat in pain. <br/>"Why..." Gon rasped out, looking up at the man that had to just violated his mouth. "Why are you doing this to me...?!" <br/>"You're such a cute boy," The man smiled, a thumb wiping away the drool on his face, then leaned down closer so that his nose touched Gon's - much to the child's discomfort and fear. "How could I not?" The child had - at this point - learned what would happen if he struggled, and he didn't want to be hit again. His eyes widened in shock when the man suddenly pushed his body down onto his back roughly, knocking the air out of him. Even more fear coursed through him when his dark green board shorts were suddenly ripped off of him and thrown to the other side of the room. Adrenaline rushed through him and he began to kick, covering his southern parts. The middle-aged man then growled angrily once again, turning the boy over and slapping him harshly on the behind.<br/>"Agh!" He cried out in pain, a sharp stinging pain being left behind and sending more tears to his glossy hazel eyes. He quickly tried to pull his body away, but the man's grip on his torso was strong.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The man pulled Gon towards him, turning him onto his back. The greenette kept wriggling, terror coursing through him when the man suddenly opened his legs wide, holding at the shin-and-knee joint to prevent any movement. He then sat on his left leg, his right going upwards to pin Gon's leg to the side. With his now-free right hand, the middle-aged man licked two of his fingers, then poked at the boy's hole.<br/>"No! Let me go!" Gon's scream rang out around the room at the burning feeling of his hole being stretched out by two of the man's large fingers. Thick tears flowed down his face, unable to suck in a breath from the stinging and burning sensation taking over. </em>It...It hurts...! Please...! Someone help...! <em>Gon sobbed.<br/>"Now, why would I do that? We're having so much fun," The man continued to roughly thrust his fingers in and out, pushing the boy's body forward with each one if not for his left arm holding the child's legs tightly in one hand at the upper-knees. Gon tried to push the man's large hands away tearfully. "Aren't we?"<br/>"No! No! Please stop! It hurts!" Gon sobbed, trying to push his hands away and failing. The man's face darkened once again and his two fingers pulled out quickly and raised his hand.<br/>"AGH!" The greenette screamed when his ass was slapped extremely harshly, his lower body quickly going numb.</em></p>
<p><em>A while later, the man had Gon's legs tied together and moved his legs to the side with his arms tied behind his back. His face red and blotchy from crying so hard for however much time had passed at this point. He didn't care; he just wanted all of this to stop. A lightning bolt of pain shot through him once again, followed by a groan from the man.<br/>"Ah, so tight..!" The man exclaimed with a perverted smile on his face, cheeks red.<br/>"Stop it! It hurts!" Gon begged, unable to move his limbs and - therefore - unable to fight back. <br/>"Shh. Relax." The man cooed sadistically, an evil smile on his face as he thrusted his hips forward and plunged his cock into the boy's unwilling hole. He stroked the boy's hair, moving his hand down to his cheek, which was now a pale red and swollen. He kept moving his hips at a fast pace, listening to the boy screaming in pain and begging, with delight. <br/>"No...!" Gon exclaimed weakly, doing his best to shuffle away. "Don't!" He was slapped once again, on the same cheek, and immediately felt drops of warm crimson fall down his face.<br/>"Quit moving!" The man growled, his movements becoming more sporadic and sloppy, the man's intent more focused on simply burying his cock into the boy rather than causing friction. A few thrusts later, both males cried out - one in discomfort and pain and the other in pleasure. </em>No....Stop... </p>
<p><em>Gon's body trembled as he curled in on himself, the man pulling out his still-hard cock and walking away to another part of the room after untying the ropes and taking them with him, turning his back on the child for a moment as he collected something from the table, setting down the small bundle of rope. Seeing his opportunity, Gon quietly and weakly stood up, glancing at the man. </em>I don't have time to get my clothes...I'll have to figure something out outside...<em>Gon quickly ran towards the door on his toes to reduce noise, gritting his teeth at the pain in his body. He turned away from the man for a moment to open the door. He was just about to grasp the handle when it suddenly slammed open, hitting Gon in the face and sending him to the side while clutching the side of his face. He suddenly froze when a dark presence spread around the room, making it colder.</em><br/><em>"Ah, you've finally arrived." The man from earlier chuckled, ignoring the shaking and terrified child that had just tried to escape. </em><br/><em>"Haha, yes. Shall we get started?" </em><br/><em>"Sure. I assume you've already had your turn." The new - taller - man gave the shorter one a pointed look, slight annoyance dancing in his practically-</em>glowing <em>green eyes.</em><br/><em>"Oh, but he wouldn't have been so docile, otherwise!" The shorter one practically beamed at his 'accomplishment'. The taller sighed.</em><br/><em>"I guess you have a point. Hey, kid," The taller crouched down in front of the frozen and terrified child, his hands resting on the boy's knees, which were both pulled up to his and the man's chest and the only thing keeping the adult away. Despite the air around the man screaming murder and his better judgement, Gon slowly - then quickly - shook his head. The man's face soured. "I thought you said he was </em>docile<em>." <br/>"He was! I think it's your aura. He might be the type that...how do I put this?...</em>reacts<em>...differently to such a stimulant." <br/>"Ah, that's a possibility." He continued looking down at Gon, until a sickening smirk crossed his face. "Then, I have another stimulant to try." </em></p>
<p><em>Gon tried to move away from the taller male, only to very quickly hit the wall. </em>This is impossible... I can't escape...! <em>The man came closer and brought his hand down to Gon's tortured lower hole, then immediately shoved in three of his large fingers. The greenette screamed out in pain, his hands automatically moving to get rid of the intruding fingers, only to be slapped away, another backhanded slap heading towards his already-red cheek. </em>Maybe it's better to just...let them do what they want... <em>And like that, Gon's resistance began to ebb away. Like a dog, his mind saw the 'pain for misbehaviour' reactions and adjusted its thinking accordingly. </em>At least - this way - I won't get hurt as bad. <em>Gon faintly heard the chuckling from the men and was vaguely aware that two pairs of hands were roaming and moving his body, but was already becoming numb to everything as he closed his eyes and ignored the few hot tears that fell down his face. </em></p>
<p><em>When Gon's eyes had reopened, something large and hot was shoved into his mouth at the same time as in his abused hole. He cried out, but didn't fight, his energy gone. <br/>"Such an obedient boy, aren't you?" The newest man grinned, his eyes flashing as they crinkled up in amusement. Gon didn't respond, scrunching his face up when he couldn't breathe. Just as he was about to pass out, the man (just like the one before him) pulled him off of his cock, the six-year-old taking in big gulps of air with small tears appearing in the corners of his large hazel eyes. Once he got his breath back, his lower half already numb and unfeeling to the cock violently pushing in and out of the hole, his ears deaf to the pleasured low groans of the shorter man. </em>There's no point. I'll just have to bear with it. <em>The man's hips began to become erratic, his grunts shaky and face twisting in pleasure. A few thrusts later and Gon flinched when he felt a hot liquid fill him inside again. He felt dirty. He felt unclean. His innocence was taken advantage of. These men seemed like experts in this 'field'; how many more kids had these two done...</em>this <em>to? </em><em>Just how many innocent children had been taken advantage of by these monsters? The man inside his mouth suddenly began to thrust harder, the man's hand threading into Gon's dark green hair and gripping it tightly. He then slammed the child's head all the way down to the hilt and sprayed his load into the boy's throat. Tears sprung to the greenette's eyes and, which scrunched tightly shut. <br/></em><em>"Time to switch?" The shorter of the two men asked after both of them finished. </em><em>Gon flinched once again when he felt the cock inside of his lower hole exit him. He then felt them switch roles and violate different parts of his body.</em> There's no point...no point... </p>
<p><em>Time seemed to slow. The night seemed never-ending and Gon had given up all hope of the night ending. </em>It's hopeless... <em>was the only thought in his mind. <br/>"Think it's time to mark him?" The taller man asked sinisterly, making the child's dull hazel eyes flicker upwards at him tiredly. The shorter one regarded the child for a moment, then grinned evilly in accomplishment.<br/>"I think he's ready." The two removed themselves from his naked body and dropped him down roughly onto the hard floor. Gon groaned quietly, not moving his body from his lack of energy. Energy slowly began to seep into his numb figure and his hazel eyes widened slowly when the original man walked over to the crackling lit fireplace in the corner of the room that had been keeping the warm somewhat warm. The man had walked over to the metal rod sticking out of the sunset-painted flame that danced in an evil way that seemed to tell the child that something horrible was about to happen. </em>What are they...what are they going to do with that...? <em>Gon thought, seeing them pull out a glowing-red-and-yellow intricately-designed hot poker. Fear and adrenaline made energy and strength course through his body and he began to struggle against the hold that the taller male held on his small body. The poker had a heart with two vertical swirls meeting in the middle, glowing with a sinister gradient of red and yellow. <br/>"What are you..." Gon trailed off, shaking in terror. The shorter man smiled creepily, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stepped closer and crouched down. Gon did his best to get out of the taller man's grip, but his grip was too strong. "Keep it away!" Gon screamed, thrashing wildly when the heat from the specially-designed hot poker reached his flesh. </em>It's so hot! <em>His thrashing became wilder and the man pinning him down was struggling to keep the boy still.</em><br/>"Keep him still!" The shorter man hissed, glaring at the taller. "Don't let him move away!"<br/>"I know, I know!" A few seconds later, the original one got fed up with the wait and hit the boy with the cold end of the poker in the centre of his torso, under his ribs. Gon coughed and spluttered, his body going numb from the pain and oxygen being heaved painfully into his small lungs. The man holding Gon down quickly shifted his weight to make sure the child couldn't move. </p>
<p><em>The next thing Gon knew was the a searing, burning pain on his left inner thigh and the painful scream ripping out of his throat. His vision blacked out for a moment from the excruciating pain his body was put under and time seemed to freeze. The searing hot pain seemed to spread around his whole body and his small figure couldn't handle it. His brain couldn't process anything that was happening except </em>pain <em>and that </em>it hurt. </p>
<p>It hurts...</p>
<p>It hurts...</p>
<p>It hurts...</p>
<p>It hurts...</p>
<p>
  <em>Gon's screams kept going, even when the poker was taken away. The physical thing may have been removed, but the residual pain left in its wake wasn't. Only an agonising while later did the searing hot pain fade into a sizzling hot pressure that remained on his exposed inner thigh. He was left a panting and sweating mess from the pain originating from his left inner thigh. </em>
</p>
<p><em>During his slow recovery, Gon saw the two men walk around the room, practically reeking satisfaction in their sick actions. </em>Bastards! I hate you! I hate you! Go die in hell! <em>Gon screamed in his mind. Tears sprang to his round hazel eyes and he watched through blurry vision as the men walked around. His eyes landed on the poker that lay on the floor a little bit away from the fireplace, then at the two men. The one who had arrived later was beginning to leave and Gon, with a sudden burst of energy that would've scared him had it not been for the single goal in is mind distracting him, sprang into action. He jumped towards the poker, grasping it tightly in his small hands and rushing towards the man that had just opened the door and was about to leave. He hit the man on the back of the head with the hot end as hard as he could, knocking the male off-balance. The shorter tried to pounce on the boy and catch him, but Gon's small figure allowed him to avoid and escape the man. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He ran.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He lay there on the forest ground, cold, in pain, and violated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The cold air nipped at the burnt flesh on his inner thigh and made him hiss. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He curled in on himself, trying to conserve warmth, but that did nothing to help. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears fell from his eyes and his own heart beating in his ears made him miss the cracking of the twigs behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my god! What did they do?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry I didn't update for so long-<br/>I had no motivation but i got it back today so I finished the chapter &gt;:3<br/>Next chapter is gonna be a big time-skip so that the actual plot can start &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon's eyes opened quickly, then he let out a small grunt when the bright light of the morning sun shined on him. <br/>"Ugh." Gon groaned, then rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up, leaning forward. His face was in his hands and he let the few tears fall down his cheeks, then wiped them after a moment, letting out a bitter and humourless laugh. "I'm a mess." He tensed when the surface he was on suddenly shifted. <br/>"Gon? You okay?" Killua asked hesitantly, brows furrowed at his greenette friend. The latter then looked up slowly, uncovering his face and quickly wiping any left-over tears.<br/>"Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." Gon apologised, giving him the cheerful smile he always did. Killua didn't see any differences in his smile from before, but the knowledge that the boy wasn't as okay as he seemed made him scrutinise the expression.<br/>"Bullshit." He snapped, his hands flying to Gon's shoulders. "You were just crying. What happened?" His voice sounded more concerned and he retracted his hands, suddenly embarrassed. Hazel eyes watched him wide-eyed. The owner's cheeks suddenly became pink and he avoided eye contact.<br/>"I-I know this is a weird request, but can I put my head in your lap? I find it relaxing..." <br/>"Huh?" Killua raised a brow in confusion, then nodded slowly. "...Sure...but only if you tell me what's wrong." Gon nodded in response, and the two shifted. Killua leaned on the headboard, his legs crossed and the greenette's head in the dip. The latter's hands rested on his stomach and he took a deep breath. Killua subconsciously began to pet the smaller boy's soft dark green hair. <br/>"I dreamt of the night..." Killua's muscles tensed, anger at the men for ruining the child's body and life. "Ha, I guess even when I've escaped them, I haven't really escaped them. Y'know what I mean?" <br/>"Yeah..I really do. But, we'll catch them. I know we will." Gon smiled slightly.<br/>"Thanks, Killua." He told him, then added: "Really." Embarrassed, the white-haired boy avoided eye contact.<br/>"Y-yeah. Whatever." A few minutes of silence passed and Gon took the time to check the clock. <em>Oh, crap! </em><br/>"Killua?" <br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"We need to start getting ready or we'll miss our fights." <br/>"Damn. Get off me, then." The white-haired boy pushed the greenette and hopped off the bed, heading towards the door to go to his own so he could change clothes. "I'll see you soon, okay?" <br/>"Right." Gon nodded, then suddenly remembered. "Ah, wait! Killua!" <br/>"What is it?" Said boy asked, turning around just as he was about to open the door.<br/>"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked, face showing his desperation. Nodding, Killua smiled slightly.<br/>"I promise." His face then transformed into something more playful and mischievous as he held his hand out. I'll even do that pinky promise thing if you want!" Gon laughed quietly and breathlessly, shaking his head as he shooed the other twelve year-old out.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>After the two of them had both finished their fights and, after a run-in with Wing and Zushi, were now in the two's rented inn room. Both Gon and Killua were learning about the basics of 'Nen', an ability that was supposed to make them stronger than they already were. <br/>"Nen means to burn your own soul." Wing taught with a small smile on his face. "In other words, it tests your strength of will. And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."<br/>"Strengthen your will?"<br/>"Training?" Killua glanced at Gon from the corner of his eye, seeing the resolve in those hazel eyes. Wing nodded in confirmation, not noticing the look in the greenette's eyes.<br/>"Correct." He then pointed his pointer to the word 'Ten', then began to explain the other principles. "Ten means to focus your soul on a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals." He pointed to the next one and began to explain until he'd finished. "Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu. Those are the four major principles. Killua-Kun, during your fight with Zushi, he tempered his refusal to lose. Killua-Kun." Wing started again to make sure he had the white-haired child's attention.<br/>"Yeah?" The blue-eyed male asked with a raised eyebrow. He then saw Gon very subtly tense his whole body in preperation for what was inevitably about to come, and - unnoticeably - did the same. <br/>"I think I'm going to kill you, now. Are you ready?" Confused, Killua nodded.<br/>"Okay, sure. It's not happening." Wing smiled with narrowed eyes.<br/>"Then, I'll take this step-by-step. First comes Ten." Wing got into a squat, his wrists crossing over each other, then continued to explain after opening his previously-closed eyes. "Zetsu. You can express yourself mentally or verbally. I will kill you." He said with a smile, which then quickly dropped as the air seemed to lower in temperature and Nen coated the surface of his body, escaping with deadly malice that promised pain to anybody unlucky enough to be exposed to the terrifying presence. </p><p>Gon's whole body tensed and the exact same feeling of fear and pressure freezing his body made his mind travel back to six years prior and the feeling the other man seemed to produce on a horrific scale. He blinked and suddenly he was back in that same room from that night. He was back in his six year-old body and he was back in that situation. His eyes widened when the heart-shaped burn mark on his inner left thigh suddenly began to burn again. The excruciating burning made his legs weak and whole body freeze. Gon suddenly found himself unable to breathe. <em>Someone help me! I don't want to be back here! Please! </em><br/>"<em>Gon</em>!" Killua's voice and desperate hold on his shoulders cut through the terror that coursed through the greenette's body and terrorised his mind. <em>Killua...? Right...I'm not there anymore. I'm here, </em>Gon looked up and around the room, <em>with Zushi and Wing, too. </em></p><p>Gon didn't close his hazel eyes, out of fear that he would see the same dark room that had haunted him all these years. He took in a deep breath to calm his heavily beating heart, then looked back at his best friend's blue eyes. Those same blue eyes further rooted him in reality, reminding him of the blue sky above them, and reminding him that there wasn't a dark roof over him, but a sky that extended further than the eye could see. For this, he liked those blue eyes. </p><p>The greenette nodded slowly. For what, he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. <br/>"I...I'm..." Unable to say anything else, he took in another breath, then turned to Wing, who looked concerned. "Can you continue the lesson?" Wing watched the twelve year-old for a few seconds, then closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded, reluctantly continuing his lesson. Killua let go of Gon's shoulders, but not without giving the other boy's arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze.<br/>"Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct and incorrect area." He glanced at the two boys unsurely, then began to speak once again. "Therefore, you should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now, the three of you should be training your souls." Killua sighed, then turned to Gon, lightly tapping his arm.<br/>"Let's go, Gon." Gon nodded slowly and silently, turning to follow his best friend.<br/>"If you wish to learn about Ren, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." Gon inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as his body went on auto-pilot and following Killua silently as he retreated into his mind to think about Wing's final statement. </p><p>Gon remained in his mind until the two of them arrived in his room and were sat on his bed. <br/>"Huh?" Gon suddenly blinked and snapped his head up. He blinked a few more times and looked at Killua, who opened his eyes and sat up from his laying position and brought his hands to support his upper body instead of act as makeshift pillows for his head.<br/>"You okay?" Killua asked immediately. Gon swallowed slowly, looking down at his lap where his hands lay. <br/>"I would say I am, but you're asking about earlier, aren't you?" Killua nodded slowly, to which Gon sighed. "The Nen that Wing produced...it reminded me of..."<br/>"Right." Killua didn't know where to go on from there, still not able to comfort his best friend well. He looked at Gon and saw the sadness on his face. Killua decided to change the topic. "Wing lied." The greenette looked up with a raised brow, his sadness retreating to the back of his mind, curiosity and confusion at the forefront of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE PLOT BEGINS!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I made a drawing for visuals uwu)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon and Killua were sat on the former's bed in his bedroom, looking at the laptop the was sat on the greenette's lap. <br/>"Is there really no information about them?" Killua asked quietly, as Mito and Gon's grandmother were asleep a few doors down from Gon's room. <br/>"I've looked as hard as I can, but couldn't find anything." The hazel-eyed twelve year-old then gained a gleam in his eyes, a triumphant smirk dancing on his lips. "But that was before I could access the Hunter Website!" <br/>"Hunter Website?" Killua asked quietly, a raised brow as he leaned over Gon's shoulder to glance at the screen. <a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/q/20200701_215106.jpg">He was close enough to put his head on the smaller's shoulder, but neither noticed or payed attention to the fact</a>. <br/>"Yeah. Apparently you can get information about all sorts of things that Hunters have put on here." Gon informed quietly, eyes glued to the dimly lit screen so as not to strain their eyes.<br/>"How do you know this?" Killua asked, watching as the text-box appeared on the screen. Gon took a hand away from the keyboard and nervously scratched his cheek.<br/>"Ah, Wing-san told me." He murmured with a small smile on his tanned face. <br/>"Wing? Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?" Killua asked, his pale blue eyes moving upwards to watch the surprisingly-older boy with a measured look. Gon tilted his head to the side as he put his index finger to his cheek and tapped it a few times.<br/>"Sort of. At first it was about the whole thing with his Nen and Aura." </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>
  <em>"Bye, Wing-san! Zushi!" Gon gave a large grin and a big wave, about to leave the inn and follow Killua - who was most likely waiting outside by the door for him. Just as he was about to grasp the door handle, his whole body paused for a moment when Wing called out to him.<br/></em>
  <em>"Gon-kun." Wing called. It was loud or quiet - it was a normal volume. It wasn't filled with malice or some kind of anger, but more of a soft tone - like that of someone comforting another. <br/></em>
  <em>"...Yes?" Gon asked, spinning around with a smile, despite the fact that he knew Wing had discovered something was wrong (especially with what had happened during his Nen lesson). <br/></em>
  <em>"I'd like to talk to you. Zushi, could you go to your room, please?" Zushi looked up at his master, curiosity in his brown eyes. However, when he saw the look in the man's eyes, he turned and left to his room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wing walked forward and sat on the couch, a knowing look on his face as he faced the greenette by the door.<br/>"Gon-kun." He said. "Would you like to sit down?" <br/>"Thank you." The twelve year-old said quietly, the smile falling from his face and morphing into a neutral look, the fake shine in his eyes dimming into a normal glow.<br/>"Can I ask what happened?" At the greenette's pointed look, Wing rephrased. "Why did you react in such a way during the Nen lesson?" <br/>"You were expanding your Aura in a deadly way. Wouldn't it be normal for me to react like that?" Gon raised a brow, his hands clutching his green shorts tightly. Wing noticed.<br/>"Normally, people either back away and run, or freeze up and completely tense. It's the Aura making your fight and flight instincts kick in. When I 'activated' it, Killua-kun backed away. You stayed still and your body seemed to just...give up. You were tense, yet completely slack at the same time. It wasn't fight or flight, it was just giving up. Can I know, or would you prefer to keep it to yourself?" Wing asked softly, looking at Gon with a comforting smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gon looked down at his lap, brows furrowed as he bit his bottle lip. To tell, or not to tell? He wasn't sure. He knew Wing meant well, and he could feel the comforting presence of the man that was similar to the one that Chairman Netero exuded. It was one that said you could trust him and you could confide in him; he wouldn't tell a soul unless you permitted it. </em>
  <em>Gon sighed softly, then looked back up at Wing.<br/>"Your Aura...it reminded me of something that happened to me...as a child." He closed his eyes, brows furrowed and made a sharp intake of breath, his teeth gritted at the painful memory. "I was...raped..." He proceeded to tell Wing the short story of what happened to him- no details, such as the moments leading up to him, only focusing on the man that produced an Aura like the one Wing had - including showing him the burn scar on his inner left thigh . </em>
</p><p><em>Once the twelve year-old finished speaking, Wing nodded slowly with closed eyes.<br/>"I see. I'm sorry for what happened to you." <br/>"Ah, don't worry-" Gon raised his hands in a surrender as he waved them. "-I'm working on finding them and getting rid of the whole thing." Wing seemed to debate something within himself, then sighed.<br/>"I'll tell you one thing. You have your Hero License, yes?" Gon nodded in confirmation, confused at the sudden question. "Good. Then you can access the Hunter Website. There's tons of information on there that different Hunters have input, and some have put something on about the Ryōgae Taisho Ring." <br/>"Ryōgae Taisho Ring?" <br/>"Ah, right. That's their name. Some Hunters have been able to get some information, but not much. They've, unfortunately, stayed very under the radar and are extremely cautious when it comes to making deals, so Hunters haven't been able to stop the ring. I'm hoping this information about the Hunter Website lets you stay away from too much danger." Nodding, </em><em>Gon stood and, once again, began to walk towards the door. <br/>"Thank you, Wing-san." Gon said quietly, giving the young man a small smile as he grasped the door handle. Just as he was about to open it, Wing spoke once again.<br/>"One last thing: the information costs money. Considering how much info is on there, it should max out at around twenty-thousand jenny. Since you probably don't have such money yet, I'll let you use the twenty-thousand from my own money. Make sure you don't go over twenty-thousand. I'll transfer the money later, but this card will have the twenty-thousand on there." <br/>"Wing-san? Why are you doing all of this?" Gon asked quietly, accepting the card and putting it in his breast pocket. <br/>"The Hunters that got the information in the first place; i</em><em>t was dangerous for them. I would feel guilty if I knew two kids would be in danger because I didn't give them the information that would keep them out of it." </em><br/>"I see." Gon bowed deeply. "Thank you very much, Wing-san." <br/>"It's nothing. Now, go on. I think Killua-kun is waiting for you." Gon nodded and left, giving a small wave to the man before he closed to the door and left to join his white-haired best friend. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Wow. He really did all of that?" Killua asked incredulously, staring at his best friend, wide-eyed. Gon nodded, getting up from his bed and walking over to his desk. He opened a few drawers before he found the small piece of equipment he was looking for. Coming back to the bed, Gon kneeled on the floor while he plugged the scanner to his laptop and glanced up at Killua - the white-haired boy was watching the screen. Gon scanned his Hunter License and then typed on the keyboard and both twelve year-olds were transported into the website after the bartender was clicked. </p><p>Gon payed the fifteen-thousand-four-hundred jenny he owed with Wing's card and both him and Killua listened to the small amount of information there was on the Ryōgae Taisho Ring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An A/N on the progress of this story</p><p>Sorry-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Very very very very very very very sorry</p><p>I'm placing this story on hold for a while as I have writer's block</p><p>I know <em>what </em>I want to write, but not <em>how. </em></p><p>So this story is on a temporary hiatus.</p><p>Plus I'm writing a Fem Naruto story that I have much much creativity for cause I'm Earth deep in the fandom lmao.</p><p>Dunno when this story will come back but it will most likely be when the Naruto story is finished :&gt;</p><p>Again, very sorry 👉👈</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>